


The Belle, the Monster & the Potions Master

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Blashing, Character Death, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrymort Prompt Friday 10 May – Voldemort finds out about Snape being a spy. Harry steps in between Snape and Voldemort’s wand and pleads with Voldemort to save Snape’s life (as he is the only figure that truly acted like the father Voldemort took away from him years before). Voldemort agrees, but with a catch (as any good Slytherin would do). The catch is that Harry must join his side of the war, and he must join Voldemort in the bedroom. I mean how could Voldemort say no to having all that power under his finger tips?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Belle, the Monster & the Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinkavampire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spinkavampire).



> **Prompt by** [Spinkavampire](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4494795/)
> 
>  **Spoilers:** If you don't know the hp books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairing:** HP/LV
> 
>  **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Dark, slash, character death, mpreg, blashing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
> 
>  **Nr words:** 3,671
> 
>  **Beta:**  
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream / Memory / Letter / Journal / Book / Newspaper_

* * *

**_ Harrymort Prompt Friday 10 May _ ** _ – Voldemort finds out about Snape being a spy. Harry steps in between Snape and Voldemort’s wand and pleads with Voldemort to save Snape’s life (as he is the only figure that truly acted like the father Voldemort took away from him years before). Voldemort agrees, but with a catch (as any good Slytherin would do). The catch is that Harry must join his side of the war, and he must join Voldemort in the bedroom. I mean how could Voldemort say no to having all that power under his finger tips? _

* * *

**The Belle, the Monster & the Potions Master**

It all started during his fifth year Christmas holidays. On the last few days Severus Snape had showed up at his godfather’s family house, Grimmauld Place, and announced that Harry would have extra houses with him. Just by itself it was bad, extra lessons with the dungeons bat? Who would want that? But then… Sirius and Snape wouldn’t stop bickering, Sirius wouldn’t stop calling Snape Snivellus and… in the end Harry couldn’t take it anymore and stepped in between the two. He still couldn’t believe that he has stepped in for the man but… Sirius wasn’t right in just picking on him.

Not long after that Harry had returned to school and Harry had to go to the ‘remedial Potions’. Snape was the same as always, with his snarls and not hiding what he thought of Harry, but even so, Harry knew that something was different… maybe it had been what Harry had screamed at Sirius?

But it had been true. Sirius seemed like Dudley always picking on the weaker boy in the school…

_“That’s enough you two! Honestly you’re no worse than the Dursleys, Sirius. What did he ever done to you? For real?_

_“And Professor don’t. I get it, Occlumency lessons as soon as school restarts. I’ll be there._

_“But honestly Sirius, you seem like you’re the big bully at the school and is picking on the smaller boy just because you can. You seem just like Dudley used to do to me!”_

Harry felt so bad after saying it, because Sirius had palled drastically and had left the kitchen leaving Harry alone with Snape. Snape had nodded his head at Harry coldly in goodbye and had left. But after that Sirius hadn’t spoken a world at Harry. Had Harry gone too far? And now here he was. If people had told him half a year ago that he would be standing here about to knock on a door of the most hated Professor in the school instead of running off to go save Sirius as he had been about to do before he remembered the Professor… he would have called them mad. But here he was… and it all started with an argument between Sirius and Snape.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for Snape to open the door with a raised eyebrow.

“I just had a vision where Voldemort took Sirius to the department of mysteries.” Harry blurted before he could stop himself.

Snape walked back, letting Harry enter and then went to his desk. Harry sat on a chair, hugging his knees to his chest as he saw the man contacting Grimmauld Place to make sure if the vision was real. Snape was Harry’s only option. Only hope of saving Sirius, even if the man wasn’t talking to him or doing his job as a godfather.

“Black is safely back at home, Potter.” Snape finally said coldly and Harry nodded briefly, not moving a muscle. “Drink this.”

Harry looked to the small flask and found that he was shivering, Harry grabbed it between his trembling hands and drank it in one go.

“He hates me, you know?” Harry mumbled as the calming draught started to make effect. “Since I said that… he didn’t spoke to me again. And now with Umbridge and everything… I think Sirius contacted Ron and Hermione, or maybe it was Mrs. Weasley… I don’t know they just…”

Harry could feel Snape’s icy glare and shut up.

“Congratulations on finally putting Black on his place, Potter.” The man limited to snarl and Harry looked up at once coldly. “Black was - like you said - the rich kid who had everything he wanted. You are the shinny toy that he was just refused. You’re ‘broken’ and he is brooding like a good spoiled brat that he is.” The man continued pointedly. “He looks at you and he sees your father. It’s about time he realizes you’re not your father but your own person.” Harry saw as Snape served two teacups. “Weasley heard your name all his life. Since you entered school he expects you to be the great Harry Potter and now that he realizes that being the great Harry Potter doesn’t equally means good fame and money for himself he is backing off.” Harry opened his mouth to contradict but Snape glared him into submission. Snape gave Harry the teacup before sitting before him. “For Granger, I saw in your memories that she’s been snapping at you for not studying enough - what I have to agree with her - and for not trying harder at your Occlumency lessons. With the weight of being a muggleborn, her grades dropping because she spent more time worrying about you, the whole school picking on her because she believe in you and Professor Umbridge’s detention was just the breaking point.”

Harry looked to the teacup on his hands sadly.

“So it’s all my fault.”

“No.”

Harry frowned looking up to the man.

“How so, sir?” he asked, adding sir in an afterthought.

Snape took a sip from his own tea.

“Like Weasley, Granger had expectations of you. That you would become a smarter student and someone who would make all muggle raised grow in standard. Instead you put your name in the mud when you screamed that the Dark Lord was back.”

“So I should have stayed quiet?”

“No, Potter.” Snape snarled. “You should start to make a life out of yourself. You’re powerful and intelligent but you idle away your time with nothing but stupid games. And what good did that do to you? You’re not even a player anymore. And with your grades you also won’t be able to continue potions, so Potter what are you going to do of your life now that you didn’t manage to continue Quidditch or Auror?”

“I…”

Harry’s eyes grew, not believing how the man was so right.

“If you study enough these holidays you can make an application to the Ministry to do a new Potions OWL in order to raise your grade.” Snape hissed, before standing and approaching his desk. Harry looked at him admired. “I can help you fill the application but you have to be sure that you want it, because if you only want to be an Auror because your father was then you’re in for a big surprise in life.” The man snarled. “Now leave my office.”

Harry stood, drinking his tea in one go, and left. As Harry climbed up the stairs he wondered if Sirius really only cared for him because he was James’ son…

**–HPFN–**

Harry spent the entire summer holidays locked in his room back at the Dursleys studying Potions. He had two months to make up for a whole year. Every essay he wrote he sent to Snape through muggle mail and it was always returned a couple of days later with a new essay to write and a graded essay. When school started Harry was picked up at home by the order and taken to the Kings Cross platform, not even once Sirius said something, what didn’t hurt as much as it had before. Harry was used for people to turn their back on him. They used to do it when he was a child, why should they stop now that he was a teen? As soon as Harry arrived school, Snape pulled Harry apart to his office and helped him fill the application, sending it off to the Education Ministry.

“Thank you.” Snape looked at Harry as the green fire returned to its natural colours. “For helping me. No one really cared enough before.”

“Don’t make me regret it, Potter.” The man snarled back and Harry smiled, nodding.

**–HPFN–**

Harry remade his Potion OWL and passed just like he should. It was hilarious how Hermione tried to go back into his life when she noticed that Harry was finally starting to study, but Harry didn’t let her. It hurt to say no, but… she was the one who only wanted him if he did what she wanted him to do. He heard Ron and Ginny once that Sirius was still waiting for Harry’s forgiveness… it had hurt Harry so much to really realize that Sirius really was exactly like Snape said he was.

Remedy Potions classes continued, not that Harry was getting any better, but it was the only part of his day that he actually looked forward to.

How messed up was he?

**–HPFN–**

Harry looked to Professor Snape as the man suddenly lowered his wand and took a hand to his forearm. Harry felt a sting in his forehead and looked to the man before him. Voldemort was mad, really mad if he was letting Harry feel his anger.

“Stay here, I’ll return in a couple of minutes.” Snape hissed coldly, before approaching the fireplace and grabbing floo powder and entering.

Harry looked to the fire still active. Would Snape be mad if Harry followed him under the cloak? Harry bit his bottom lip and looked behind to the door and then run to the fire, entering on the last moment.

Harry fell on his knees, looking around he realized he was alone and put the cloak around himself at once. Then he left the flooing room and found Voldemort in all his glory pointing a wand at Snape.

“Of all people you were the only one I hadn’t expected, Severus. The traitor in my men was you. I do wonder if it was worth it, considering your about to die a most painful death.”

Harry’s eyes grew as he saw Voldemort point his wand at Severus who fell to the floor trembling like mad as he was held under the cruciatus.

No… he couldn’t lose Snape to. He just couldn’t. Not Snape…

Harry run to the middle of the room, putting himself between the two. Funny that this had started with him putting himself between Snape and his godfather and now finalized with him between Snape and his parents’ killer. Voldemort looked at Harry coldly, raising his wand as Harry used a protective charm.

“Don’t kill him.” Harry found himself mumbling.

Voldemort laughed icily.

“And why shouldn’t I? Why shouldn’t I just kill you both, right now?”

“I…” Harry looked sideways to the panting Snape and then back at Voldemort. “I don’t care what you do to me. Just don’t touch him!”

Harry could feel his magic reacting to that, as if to make it ever truer. Voldemort frowned in thought.

“You’re saying that you would do anything… anything at all, if I’ll let Severus live?”

“Not killing or punishing.”

Voldemort smirked.

“If I’ll let him live and if I’ll make sure he won’t be hurt?” Harry nodded, not even stopping to think. “And I thought you hated Severus. Tell me, Harry, why do you care about a man who spent your whole life hating you?”

“Because he is the only one who ever cared and who’s been there for me.” Harry affirmed.

Voldemort hummed.

“So… let’s say I agree. Until where would you be willing to go for Severus?”

“My death.” Harry answered back coldly.

Voldemort smirked and Harry limited to glare back.

“Oh Harry… I have a better idea, something that will make your dead father roll in his grave, not that he isn’t already considering you’re seeing the man he hated above everything else as a father figure.” Harry heard a gasp at his feet, but didn’t argue. Voldemort was right. Harry had developed feelings for Snape that only could be considered as a son love for his father. “I wonder… what your friends would say if they found that you’re ready to give your life away for one person, Severus in particular.”

“I don’t have friends.” Harry argued back.

Harry was sure that the smirk only grew bigger. Voldemort approached and grabbed Harry’s collar, pulling him up by the robe.

“Are you acquainted with the story of Belle and the Monster?” Voldemort hissed. Harry nodded confused and then his eyes grew suddenly realizing Voldemort’s point. “Isn’t Belle’s father an inventor? I think a Potions Master is not very different, do you?”

Harry stuttered not really sure how to answer to that. He had expected torture, being thrown into the dungeons, being treated like a slave… but…

“Potter… don’t…” before Snape could manage to say anything more, Voldemort silenced him.

“My price for his life, Harry, it’s you sharing my bed for the rest of your life and baring my mark on your arm. Become my death eater and my lover and I’ll spare Severus. Refuse and I’ll kill you both.”

Harry looked to Voldemort’s red eyes. Become a death eater… him? He did say he would do anything but…

“I accept.”

Voldemort smirked triumphantly and his face lowered, his lips touching Harry’s in order to seal the deal. It was nothing like kissing a girl, principally nothing like kissing a crying girl. Voldemort’s lips were cold and possessive and demanding and… Harry couldn’t say he liked the feeling of his lips on his but… it was like he had always been kissing the wrong person. He should have looked for men before, because, honestly, men were better kissers than girls… or maybe it was just Voldemort. It didn’t really matter considering Harry had just sold himself to Voldemort and no other person would ever touch him again, Voldemort wouldn’t allow it. And frankly Harry found that he didn’t mind the possessiveness, he quite enjoyed it.

Voldemort moved back and looked down at Snape coldly.

“Wormtail!”

“Yes, My Lord?” the snivelling man asked.

Harry looked at him, wondering how he hadn’t seen him sooner.

“Take our guest to one of our private quarters, take all potions and possible instruments he may use to hurt himself and lock the door on your way out. After all… we don’t want him to destroy our agreement, do we?” Voldemort added the last part looking at Harry with a knowing look. “Now about you. As much as I would like to keep you here… we both know that you need to finish your education. You wouldn’t be a capable lover or death eater if you didn’t. If I’ll mark your arm people will be able to see, so I’ll just use the mark that you already have on your person. A mark that link us together and allow me to contact you, whenever you are.” Voldemort raised his face and kissed Harry’s forehead, Harry didn’t know why but that simple touching made him shiver like mad. “I’ll see you this Yule, Harry… I’m sure that by then you’ll be mentally ready for sharing my bedroom.” And with that Harry found himself in a portkey that transported him to Hogsmead.

Harry never felt so thankful of the hidden passages, as he entered the tunnels to return to school. He wondered how different things would be now… that he had sold his soul to the devil.

**–HPFN–**

Arriving Christmas everyone was admired when Harry didn’t sign his name off in order to stay at the school during the holidays like he usually did. Harry wasn’t exactly looking forward to seeing Voldemort, but he couldn’t wait to see Snape.

Although Harry would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thought of it. The fact that Voldemort had learnt how to send fake visions to Harry, didn’t help one bit! He really didn’t want to know how was the feeling of having a wand all the way up there… not to speak the fingers and others human parts Voldemort had used in his… imagination. Harry couldn’t be happier for silencing wards because waking in the middle of the night with the word Voldemort leaving his mouth as he come wasn’t exactly the best of the ideas.

The only person Harry still spoke to at Hogwarts was Neville who after DA had become quite attached to Harry as he had helped him ‘grow’ as a person. Being with Neville was nice and Harry didn’t mind the company, but Harry never opened his heart to Neville like he had once did with Ron and Hermione. No one would ever occupy their places. As Harry arrived Kings Cross he used the portkey - that ‘M’ had sent to ‘Belle’ a couple days ago - to transport to Voldemort’s Manor, wherever that was.

**–HPFN–**

Harry’s first kill was Sirius. He had been forced to go to Grimmauld Place against his better judgements as Dumbledore tried to make the two reconciliate. He just didn’t understand that Harry wasn’t at fault, but Sirius himself. Harry had tried to control himself, he really did but… Sirius just wouldn’t stop about Snivellus this, Snivellus that… how the damn traitor was better dead and… suddenly Sirius was sprawled on the floor, a kitchen knife on Harry’s hand and blood dropping from said wand.

Harry had looked at the gasping man as he gave his last breaths, looking at Harry horrified. Harry had just killed a man. Harry dropped the knife looking to the scene, trembling like mad. He had just stabbed his godfather… he had just… Harry didn’t remember much afterward just that suddenly there were arms around him, Voldemort’s arms his mind supplied, and that Sirius death had been taken care of by Bellatrix Lestrange. Anyone who asked would blame Bellatrix for the death of her cousin, no one blamed Harry who had walked in on his dead godfather and had fought with Bellatrix as she run away laughing, claiming that a blood traitor deserved to die.

The next few days had been really odd, Harry barely remembered what had happened. Only that one day he was having an argument with Sirius as he prepared dinner, and the other he was 17 and of age. First thing Harry did as he suddenly realized it, was use  _‘M’_ ’s portkey and go to his lover arms. He needed them, he needed to feel protected, but most of all… he needed to feel something. Since Sirius death he had felt so detached so… not him, he just wanted to feel something. And so… he let Voldemort take him for the first time.

**–HPFN–**

The Dursleys were next, followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry had wanted to kill Ginny and Cho as well, but Voldemort bit him to it, killing them himself. Harry heard that their uterus hadn’t been in their body when they found them and it had never been found.

Neville and Luna were the only people Harry had stopped Voldemort to kill. The man had looked to the two and then to Harry in silence, but had let Harry save them. Two friends in the middle of 20 people. Neville freaked out when he realized that the Death Eater who had vowed for him in front of Voldemort had been Harry himself, but a month later he returned if Harry promised that he wouldn’t have to raise his wand ever.

Fighting Voldemort’s war not really mattered to Harry, sleeping in Voldemort’s bed and having sex with the man had become part of being his lover and wasn’t odd anymore, but nothing of that really mattered to Harry. The part of the day that Harry really looked for was around 4 o’clock when he would visit his old Professor on the man’s private quarters. It didn’t matter when Voldemort won and Dumbledore died, it didn’t matter when muggleborns were forced out of their families at birth… It didn’t matter because Harry didn’t care about anything of that. He fought alongside Voldemort but only because he had promised he would. What Harry really cared was the man he saw as a father.

“Here, drink this.”

Harry looked to the flask Snape was offering him. The man had been given his own personal potions lab and could do all the potions he wanted in the world. Harry knew that although the man dreaded being unable to leave the room, he was quite happy with his living arrangements.

“What is it?”

“My life meant that you had to gave up yours… let me at least give you something you probably wouldn’t be able to have by being the Dark Lord’s lover.”

Harry frowned and looked again to the drink. Harry picked it and drank it. Snape had quite the opportunities to poison Harry before and he never had. Harry knew that the chance that he would start now was very small.

“Do I want to know what this did?” Harry asked as he felt an odd feeling on his stomach.

“Just enjoy your night.” Snape answered with a smirk.

Of all the answers the man could have given, that was the one who confounded Harry the most.

**–HPFN–**

By the time Harry realized what that Potion was, it was too late to stop it… and according to the healers if he tried to stop it either at the beginning to at so late in gestation, he would probably die.

Voldemort had been furious that Snape had put Harry’s life at risk for something like that and it had taken all of Harry’s willpower for the man not go kill him during the next few days, until the man finally calmed down enough…

It had admired Harry how protective Voldemort had become. Could the man had won feelings for Harry?

**–HPFN–**

Harry woke and looked at Voldemort as the man stood. Harry groaned and moved on the bed, putting his face on the pillow. Voldemort chuckled and Harry heard the sound of a cry in the back. Harry raised his head sleepily to see Voldemort attend to their son, Philip. Harry was so tired that he fell on the bed at once.

Who would have thought that an ‘old’ man like Voldemort had such a big stamina? Harry’s whole body arched from all those positions the man made him do… and to think that the man got excited at seeing Harry’s pregnant belly… honestly who gets excited at seeing another man fat?

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions:  **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
